


【白魏】吸血鬼

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏】吸血鬼

　　“对于网上说您吸血倒贴的事情，您要做出什么回应吗？”不怀好意的记者把话筒怼到魏大勋的脸上，所有人都寂静了下来想听大明星如何回复，连快门声都变得小心翼翼。  
　　站在旁边的白敬亭脸色一黑，眉头立马拧了起来，刚要开口就被人打断。  
　　“他们说的没错啊。”男人笑弯了眼睛，嘴角的梨涡泛着危险的蜜意，语气轻快上扬却让人不敢再进犯。  
　　  
　　“你那天为什么那么说啊？”白敬亭看着电视里的采访，咔擦咔擦的快门声里，爱人笑得春风和煦，而他脸色不善地看着恶劣的记者。  
　　挂相这事儿，真的好难改。  
　　正在煎鸡蛋的人愣了一下，把香喷喷的煎蛋盛进盘里，顶着睡炸毛的头发招呼白敬亭：“吃饭！”  
　　“这届网友很难带的，遮遮掩掩就是实锤，大声说出来他们反而不信，还觉得你特有个性。”魏大勋坐在空空如也的桌前，把仅此一份的早餐推向白敬亭，忽然笑开了花，琥珀色的瞳孔变成一片血红：“而且，他们说得本来就没错呀～”  
　　深陷的梨涡旁边，是吸血鬼伸出的尖牙。  
　　白敬亭见怪不怪地翻了个白眼，拿着筷子敲了一下吸血鬼的小尖牙：“吓唬谁呢，收回去。”魏大勋被敲得牙根一酸，委委屈屈地撇嘴，撒娇的模样丝毫不像一个以人血为食的危险生物：“白白你快吃——我饿了！”  
　　白敬亭低笑一声，几口把早餐吞下去，用魏大勋递过来的纸巾擦了把嘴，冲人扬了扬下巴：“过来吧！”  
　　温凉的身体靠过来，吸血鬼的手搭在他的肩上，锋利的牙齿逼近颈项，但白敬亭丝毫不害怕，甚至趁吸血鬼不注意扣着对方的腰把人按在自己腿上，炙热的手从短裤下摸进白嫩的腿根，感受到骑坐在自己身上圆润翘弹的触感，白敬亭几乎瞬间就硬了。  
　　当魏大勋意识到顶着自己的东西是什么的时候已经晚了，尖牙已经破开人类脆弱的脖颈，滚烫的血液顺着喉管流进身体，连带着本属于白敬亭的情动也蔓延到四肢。  
　　“唔嗯……”魏大勋几乎立刻就软了身子，人类血液里动情的因子像迷药一般席卷过他身体的每个角落，他甚至连胳膊都抬不起来，只能软软地任由白敬亭抱着上下其手。他费力地把头搭在白敬亭的颈窝，软滑的舌头扫过牙印，放心地看着可怖的伤口慢慢愈合，才彻底卸了全身力气。  
　　“你、禽兽！”明明昨天晚上刚做过，这人也太饥渴了吧！什么冰山男神白敬亭，明明是热血种马！  
　　白敬亭得意地扬起嘴角，直觉得魏大勋又乖又诱，身下更硬了几分。  
　　吸血鬼这副模样他见过几回，第一次的时候他还以为自己血里有毒，还是怀里浑身发热的吸血鬼软着嗓子阻拦他才没给人送到医院。  
　　“宝贝儿，抬胳膊。”北京人捏着京腔给人睡衣脱了，手指顺着魏大勋的脊柱滑下去，激得吸血鬼一阵阵颤抖。他摸了几把爱人细腻的皮肤，忽然发力把人抱到餐桌上。  
　　魏大勋被桌面冰得一缩，长手长脚软绵绵地缠着白敬亭哼哼，大腿根磨蹭白敬亭的胯骨，嘴巴主动含住爱人的手指舔弄，嗓音软糯、含糊不清：“白白——”  
　　吸血鬼的舌头舔舐手指的每个角落，小心翼翼地收着尖牙怕伤到爱人，眼神满是危险的引诱和令人心虚的天真。  
　　白敬亭爱惨了魏大勋这副样子，急吼吼地扒掉对方的裤子，睡裤被甩在地上，内裤挂在吸血鬼系着红绳的脚踝。被人舔湿的手指试探地戳弄柔软的后穴，那处早已准备好似的，迫不及待地含住白敬亭的手指，炙热的软肉瞬间紧紧包裹上来，还不知足地轻轻收缩。  
　　动情的吸血鬼似乎不满这两根手指，抬起脚甩掉内裤，踩上白敬亭的胯下隔着裤子按揉，坚硬的性器抵在脚心，魏大勋舔了舔嘴唇，眸色红了一瞬：“快进来。”  
　　这还能忍，枉为男人。  
　　下一秒魏大勋就被狠狠贯穿，份量不小的东西全部被含了进去，身体深处的甬道被打开，他颤着腿根缠住白敬亭的腰，手却不敢抱住白敬亭，只得握住饭桌边缘。  
　　体内的性器立刻动了起来，每一次退出都只留顶端，每一次顶弄都操到最深处。爱人的牙齿抵在他的胸前咬住立起的乳头磨蹭，激得他仰起脖子哼唧，眼前一片模糊，木质的桌子被吸血鬼掰出裂缝，白敬亭捏住魏大勋的手腕，附身凑到人耳朵边舔舐耳廓：“抱着我。”  
　　“不、唔——不行。”吸血鬼被操弄得娇喘，一双眼睛彻底泛了红，里外都是，血红的眸子盯住爱人，眼里却满是让人想要蹂躏的乖顺和情欲，“你、啊嗯、你会受伤。”  
　　“那得看你舍不舍得让你老公受伤了。”白敬亭霸道地直接给人抱起来，吸血鬼下意识地抱住爱人，体内的柱体进得更深。他噙着泪叫出一声绵长的娇嗔，手指下意识地想用力，却堪堪止住动作，过多的快感无处释放，魏大勋下意识地绞紧后穴，低头埋进白敬亭的颈窝。  
　　太紧了。  
　　白敬亭被夹得头皮发麻，低叹一声差点直接交代了出去。  
　　都这样了，害怕他疼呢。  
　　知道这是吸血鬼下意识的体贴，白敬亭心里暖得发烫，蹂躏的心思却变本加厉，抱着人的腿弯更加大力地操弄，每一下都擦着敏感点深入，直给人顶出了哭腔。  
　　“唔——白——”魏大勋受不住地抬起头喘着泣音头昏脑胀，下意识地攥紧拳头不让自己伤到爱人，身后的快感一股一股顺着腰身涌上大脑，身前的性器无人抚慰却极度敏感地高高翘起。白敬亭吻上魏大勋的嘴唇，舌头刻意舔过对方无意识伸出的尖牙，微痛传来，血腥味弥漫在两个人的口腔。  
　　流淌着强烈情欲的血液让魏大勋瞬间攀上了高潮，后穴缩紧，白浊喷在两个人小腹。不加遮掩的叫床声回荡在房间，拐了几个弯钻进白敬亭的耳朵里，爱人紧致的内里湿软地吸吮性器，白敬亭闷哼一声，顶到深处射了出来。  
　　白敬亭把人轻轻放回桌上退出爱人的身体，魏大勋的腿弯搭在白敬亭结实的臂膀上，浑白的液体顺着臀肉淌到桌上，被折磨得通红的小穴下意识地收缩。白敬亭瞥了一眼，只觉得一股热流往鼻尖冲，伸手摸了一把爱人胸前手感颇好的软肉，捏得对方娇哼一声横了白敬亭一眼，作乱的人舔了舔嘴唇重新拥住诱人的身体：“宝贝儿……”  
　　魏大勋立刻回抱住白敬亭，二人静静地喘息了一会，吸血鬼嗲着声音撒娇：“桌子脏了……”  
　　妈的，太可爱了。  
　　白敬亭是最爱魏大勋床笫间的娇俏的。  
　　刚过不应期的下身又有抬头的趋势，白敬亭吸了吸鼻子，有些苦恼：男朋友太撩人怎么办，纵欲过度会不会秃顶，在线等，急。  
　　“白敬亭！！！你给我冷静！！！”  
　　哎呀，被发现了。  
　　  
　　最后非著名夫管严白敬亭先生当然是没来第二次，甚至还可怜兮兮地擦了桌子刷了盘子。  
　　#白敬亭 惨#  
　　其实主要是打不过。  
　　白·举铁达人·敬亭看了看自己的腱子肉，认真地思考到底得练成什么样才能弥补物种的差距。  
　　多来一次都不让，太过分了。  
　　酷盖也是有脾气的，酷盖有点不服。  
　　“白白——”  
　　“来了！”  
　　不知道是哪位狗腿子扔下抹布就屁颠颠地跑了过去。  
　　

　　


End file.
